


Master Sokka

by mila_mila



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila_mila/pseuds/mila_mila
Summary: Suki and Sokka have investigated some roleplaying scenarios. They quickly found out that the master/student dynamic was their favorite. They've decided to start switching off who played what role. That week, it was Sokka's turn to be Suki's master. Suki liked playing the master and was a little nervous about playing the student, but Sokka had to top sometimes.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Master Sokka

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This is a very naughty slow burn smutfic of Suki and Sokka's master/student role-play. There aren't any warnings, other than some slight bdsm and the role-playing scenario. Just beware, though, that this is a smutfic!! It's a lemon with a lot of sexual content and basically no plot lol. Enjoy!!

#  Master Sokka 

* * *

"Suki!" Sokka's voice rang out through the training grounds.

The beautiful warrior turned, her hair swishing into her face, to look at her boyfriend.

"I need to see you after the lesson, please," he said, tipping the glasses he was wearing down to the tip of his nose.

"Yes, Master Sokka," she replied, turning back around and grinning to herself.

She knew what this was about. Not too long ago, she and Sokka had started messing around with some roleplaying scenarios. They had quickly found out that the student and master dynamic worked wonders for both of them. It was so appealing that they found themselves doing it every few weeks. Just last night, they had decided to start switching off who played what role. This week, it was Sokka's turn to be Suki's master. She had to admit that she liked playing the master and was a little nervous about being the student, but she followed the rules to appease Sokka. After all, he had to top sometimes.

Sokka bit his lip as he watched his girlfriend's body move. She was so graceful yet strong, and he knew that she was swaying her hips extra wide for him. He loved to watch the way she moved, and he couldn't wait for her to do it on him. He retired to his room to wait for her anticipated arrival.

After finishing the workout, Suki rushed to her room and changed into a rather skimpy outfit. She covered herself with a cloak and mader her way to Sokka's room. When she knocked on the door, he was waiting inside. She gently closed the door behind her and locked it, turning to Sokka. He was sitting in a chair by his desk, dressed in his nicest Water Tribe tunic. He only ever wore it for special occasions...or for this roleplay. He had the glasses on, perched close to the end of his nose, and he held a pipe in his mouth (though it wasn't lit). Suki smirked and hugged the cloak closer to her skin, tilting her head and giving him a seductive look.

"You asked to see me, Master Sokka?" she said breathily.

"Yes, miss Suki. I'm afraid that you're falling behind in your sword training," he said, standing up and running his eyes down to the cloak.

"Oh no! Really?" she asked, raising a hand to her lips. She used one of her fingers to play with her bottom lip and looked at Sokka from underneath her eyelashes.

"I'm afraid so. Something will have to be done about it." It was all he could do not to rip the cloak right off of her. She started to walk towards the bed, swaying her hips gently.

"What would you suggest? I'll do anything you ask to raise my grade," she offered, slipping the edge of the cloak off her shoulder.

"Is that so?" he asked, approaching her and tossing his pipe to the side.

"Mhm," she nodded, pushing the fabric off her other shoulder. "Anything you say, Master Sokka."

He was sweating now, and his eyes were dark with lust. He wanted her. He wanted her to follow his rules and obey him. He liked to hear her call him Master Sokka. He was her master, but he wanted to hear that she knew it.

"I might have...an idea or two about how you can raise your grade," he said, taking a step closer and reaching to touch the end of her hair. He twirled it around his finger, letting it brush against her ear, cheek, neck. He could see that she wanted to close her eyes, but he stopped her.

"First of all, don't close your eyes. I want your eyes on me," he said, and she gazed up at him lazily. "Second of all, you'll do what I say. Follow my rules and don't do anything unless I tell you to. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master Sokka," she replied. Honestly, she was a little surprised at his dominance that afternoon. While she was very aware that he was capable of topping, he usually willingly let her dominate him. And while she certainly loved that, she was enjoying being told what to do. She was tasting her own medicine, and she was addicted.

"Good girl," he said, sliding a finger under her chin and pulling her face up. "Now, stand over there."

She followed his directions, still hugging the cloak.

"And take that off," he gestured to the cloak. "But do it slowly. Inch by inch."

She nodded, slowly lowering one side down her arm and then the other side. She let the fabric fall from her shoulder blades and turned, her back facing him. She dropped the cloak more so that it slid off of her perfectly sculpted bottom. She had made her outfit herself out of some old clothes. It consisted of an extremely short skirt that only covered three-fourths of her backside and left a decent amount of her ass hanging out, a shirt cropped just below the breasts and cut just above so that it only covered her arms and top half of her chest. The most important part, however, were the socks that she had just sewed. After the first time she had tried on the outfit, she realized that something was missing. She had made herself some socks that reached up to her mid-thigh. She hoped he liked them. When she dropped the cloak completely off of her body, she heard Sokka suck in a breath. She turned over her shoulder and stuck a finger in her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Master Sokka. Should I put my cloak back on?" she went to reach for it, and he stammered.

"N-no. I mean...stop! I said don't move unless I told you to," he said, getting up and approaching her. He had stopped her in the perfect position. She was bent at the waist, reaching for her cloak, her breasts all but falling out of her shirt. Her ass was in the air, peeking out from the skirt. Sokka circled around her, looking her up and down with a gleam in his eye.

"Hmm, pretty face, beautiful eyes, full lips, just enough hair to pull, strong body, plump breasts, perfect ass, sexy legs...you are a fine specimen. You might just be good enough to pass that class after all. If you continue to do what I say, of course."

"Yes, Master Sokka."

"Stand up and face me."

She did so, showing him her neck and biting her lip. She knew he loved when she did that. She glanced down at his member to see that he had leaked through his pants.

"Master Sokka, I think I can help you with that," she offered, gesturing at his erection. She saw him struggle to take a deep breath before taking a step closer to her. He was standing right above her now, looking down at her. She could feel his breath on her face, and she wanted to kiss him and bite his lips. She stared up at him, waiting for directions. His hand reached and brushed the hair off of her shoulder. She shivered at his touch and gasped, closing her eyes and opening her mouth. She felt the sensation of his finger on her lips, and she licked it slowly. Then, his fingers curled around her chin, and she waited for the feeling of his lips. She gasped again when she felt his teeth on her neck. Suki was a warrior, and she had been through some rough times. She liked a little pain with her sex, and Sokka knew just where her pressure points were. He turned her head to the side and went to work, sucking, biting, and kissing down her neck. She reached to put her hands around him, but his other hand caught one of her wrists.

"Uh uh uh," he said, scolding her. "I didn't tell you to move, did I?"

She laughed, her hot breath tickling his ear. It was only fair since his warm breath was heating her neck.

"No, Master Sokka. You didn't," she said.

"You'll have to be punished for that, Suki," he said, reaching down and palming her bottom. The skin was so smooth and warm in his hand. He wanted to kiss and bite it, but her neck had to be finished first. She bit her lip and arched her back a little, pushing her bottom more into his hand. She barely felt his hand leave her skin before it made forceful contact with her. She gasped, a huge smile spreading across her face. He had spanked her. And she had loved it. He did it once more and then dug his fingers into her, returning to her neck. She winced a little at the pain but moaned to let him know that she liked it. He was bruising her in more than one place, but she didn't care. When he was satisfied with the job he did on her neck, he pulled back and looked down at her desperate face.

Walking her back, he pushed her against the wall closest to the bed and grinded up against her. She lifted her leg up, and he held it to his hip so he could be closer to her. She felt him under his pants as he rubbed against her heat. She could feel herself pulsing for him and swelling. His other hand took the back of her neck and pulled her hair as he kissed his way down her chest. Her ragged breath made her breasts look even bigger than they already were, and he was thirsty for them. He jerked her off the wall, lifted her up, and threw her onto the bed. She giggled with glee, propping herself up on her elbows and looking at him. He went to her foot, moving his fingers along her socked skin until he reached the top of the socks.

"Do you like my socks, Master Sokka? I wore them especially for you," she said, biting her lip again.

"Fuck yes I do," he said, pulling the top down and starting to kiss her thigh. She let her head fall back and breathed heavily. He kissed down her leg and back up the other one, moving to the inside of her thigh. Her core started to throb as he got closer, and she felt squirmy. He hooked his fingers around her panties and slid them down. When he looked at her heat with so much lust, she reached for his hair, but he caught her wrist and shook his head.

"You are such a naughty girl. You seem to have trouble following the rules," he said, standing up and taking off his top. As he laid over top of her, she ran her fingers down his dark, toned body, feeling all of the ridges. He was warm, and she bucked her hips up to him a little. "Naughty, naughty girl."

He knelt on the bed and his hands went to her chest, brushing over her nipples. They were hard instantly, and she needed him to touch her. He slowly moved the fabric out of the way and gently ran a finger over her nipple again, and she moaned. He leaned down, taking it in his mouth. He swirled his tongue over the sensitive skin and pulled at it with his teeth. She whimpered a little, and he smirked up at her.

"What did you say?"

He did it again, and she couldn't help but whimper again.

"That's what I thought, you naughty girl," he said, moving to the other breast. He gave the same treatment, immensely enjoying her whimpers. He sucked on the skin above the nipple and left a purple bruise on her to match the other ones. She sat up, and he removed the rest of the shirt, leaving her only in her skirt. He got off of her and laid on his back.

"Get on top of me," he said, and she eagerly did so. She tugged at his pants and didn't wait for approval, leaving him only in his underwear. She half expected him to scold her again, but she was surprised by his silence. His erection was bulging out of his pants. She looked up at him as she ran her tongue over the wet tip. He shuddered under her touch, and she crawled up to his face, lowering the bottom half of her body down onto him. When her heat made contact with him, she gasped again, needing the contact badly. His hands ran up and down her arms, giving her goosebumps. He pulled her down by her neck and started to attack her lips. His tongue slid into her mouth as she rocked on him. She could feel his hips moving underneath her, and smiled into the kiss. She bit his bottom lip and pulled it out gently with her teeth. When she let go, she didn't go back down to kiss him, but sat up, bringing his hands to her breasts and moved her hips on him. He allowed it for a minute or two, squeezing her and taking her nipples into his fingers, before sitting up and wrapping his hands around her back.

"Permission to break roleplay character?" he asked huskily, and she grinned.

That was the phrase they used when they wanted to say something serious that might not be roleplay-appropriate.

"Permission granted."

"Suki, you're so fucking sexy, and I love you. Can I fuck you now?" he asked, his eyes pleading with her.

"I love you, too. But just a little longer," she answered, biting at his nose. "I thought I needed to be punished, Master Sokka."

Back in the game.

"I'm not quite sure who's doing the punishing anymore, miss Suki," he smirked, as she pushed him down onto the bed and continued swirling her hips around. He wanted more than anything to be inside of her. She was starting to lose her mind too. She knew she needed to stop, when she physically could not stop herself from moaning. Sokka took the opportunity when she took a moment to breath. He flipped her over and reached down for her skirt. He didn't bother undoing the buttons but instead ripped it completely in half.

"Sokka! I sewed that myself"

"What did you call me?" he asked, twisting her nipple in his fingers. She sucked in a breath and whispered.

"Master Sokka…"

"What do you want?"

"I want you inside of me, Master Sokka."

"I can't hear you. What do you want, naughty girl?"

"Fuck! I want you inside of me!" she shouted, probably a little too loud. He smirked and leaned down, positioning himself in front of her entrance. She squirmed under him, trying to move closer to him. He teased her opening with his tip, brushing it against her dripping wet folds. She found herself whimpering again for him. "Please...please…please fuck me…"

That was all he needed to hear, he slid into her. She was so wet, he had not problems whatsoever. She breathed out a moan at the satisfaction, and he leaned down to kiss her as he thrusted in and out of her. Once he got his rhythm, she quickly fell into line with him. He pulled her hair, forcing her head back and her moans to become louder. His lips locked onto her nipple again, and she could barely breathe from all the points of pleasure. He could feel himself getting close, so he pulled out and rolled onto his back, pulling her over him. She settled on top of him, swirling her hips around him and moving up and down on his shaft. Every time she went down, his hips bucked up to meet hers. He held her waist with warm hands, and she leaned down against him. Her breasts were warm on his chest. Their lips moved together, in rhythm with their bodies and their tongues danced. He was so close to his edge.

"Suki…" he breathed, and she knew what to do. She pinned his arms next to his head and moved even faster and even more on him. His eyes were closed, and he was releasing soft moans with her every move.

"Open your eyes and look at me while I ride you," she said in the same voice she used to command the Kyoshi Warriors. He did what she ordered, staring deep into her eyes.

"Fuck, Suki," he whispered, and she went to his mouth. He shuddered underneath her and moaned deeply under her, as she felt him release into her. She smirked when he stopped moving, but he only rested for a moment before flipping her over.

She gave him a surprised look.

"Oh did you think you passed the test? That was just the multiple choice section," he said, shifting her up on the bed and kissing her.

She went to wrap her arms around his neck, but he pinned them to the pillow and worked his way down her jaw, neck, collarbones, breasts, and stomach. He returned to her inner thigh, and she lifted her legs up onto his back. He eyed her devilishly as he moved closer and closer to her folds. His fingers brushed her opening, and she jerked her hips towards him. He smirked up at her, and she pouted but only for a second until one of his fingers slipped inside her. She rolled her head back in pleasure as he added another and another until it was almost the same sensation as when his member was inside her. She felt his warm tongue target her clit, and he swirled it around, sucking a little on her. She moaned and curled her fingers into the bedsheets to keep herself from smashing him in the head with her hip bones. As his fingers went faster and his tongue followed suit, her breathing increased and she moaned with every exhale. He lifted his head up and looked up at her. He kept one of his hands down by her, sliding three fingers in and out while his thumb massaged her. His lips brushed against hers.

"Who's your master?" he growled.

"You…"

"Who's your master? Say his name."

"Sokka," she whispered, raising her hips up. She was so close to the edge.

"Say my name," he repeated.

"So-ohh-Sokka," and he stopped for a split second.

"Louder or you won't pass the test."

"Sokka!" she practically screamed, reaching for his hand, but he had already continued. She grabbed his hair and pulled as she climaxed, looking at his open mouth, tousled hair, and lustful eyes as she came down from her high. She shuddered as he gave her a few more pumps before pulling out. He pushed her farther up on the bed and leaned down, licking up her juices and then raising up to kiss her.

"Who do you taste on my lips?" he asked.

"Me," she replied, smiling.

"And who are you?"

"Sokka's little schoolgirl," she replied, knowing that was what he wanted to hear. Sokka gave her one last sweet kiss before falling down beside her. She curled into his side and kissed his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her.

"So how did you like being bottom this time?" Sokka asked, glancing down at her.

"Honestly, I was skeptical, because I'm usually top, but...it was hot as hell. You were hot as hell. That might be the best sex we've ever had, actually," she said, raising up to kiss him. "I like you bossing me around and punishing me. We should do it more often, babe."

"Anytime," he said. After a few moments of silence, he continued. "Oh, you passed by the way."

"What?"

"The test? You passed."

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes. Flying colors. Best student in the class."

She sat up and gave him a look. "I'd better be the only student in the class, Sokka," she said, folding her arms over her chest and pouting.

"Don't make me punish you again," he said, sitting up next to her.

"But…shouldn't I be punished for being naughty, Master Sokka?"

He smirked and bit his lip. "Well...if you insist!"

She laughed loudly as he rolled on top of her.

"I love youuuu," she said.

"And I love youuu," he replied, kissing her nose.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Man, this was sooo smutty, but it was a lot of fun to write and nice to re-read lol. I hope the readers enjoy Suki letting Sokka top her tho ;). Also, I'm accepting requests for any ATLA/LOK writings (nsfw or sfw)! All characters welcome :)  
> xx mila :)


End file.
